You Know You Crave A Little
by Shari79
Summary: “You have to promise me something.” she whispers. "I don’t have to promise you anything.” I snap, my eyes staring down into hers.“Please, Damon. Promise me you will not tell Stefan about last night. It would devastate him.” Reviews please!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES! **

**

* * *

**

**You Know You Crave A Little**

_© Shari Gray 2010_

**Chapter 1**

_I can't imagine how the hell he does this shit. Gross. I swear to you, I have never had to pick so much trash out of something I wanted to eat in all my life. Well, not like I want to eat this stinky ass fox anyways, but I made a promise. I promised him that I wouldn't feed on humans in this town, and I really have no desire tonight to take a ride out into the city._

"Bleck." I say, looking over at Stefan, who doesn't seem to have a problem sucking down the warm blood of the nasty varmint.

"Get used to it, you made me a promise." He tells me.

I roll my eyes and wipe my mouth. "Yeah, yeah."

As we step back out into the open field, crammed with the commotion of the Bonfire, I sense the throbbing veins of all the young people with their hearts and hormones raging. _Ah, desert?_

"Not a chance, Damon." Stefan groans, as he walks past me and to that beautiful girlfriend of '_ours_'. Stefan, being the good guy that he is, has no idea what the true meaning of the "_ours_" is. _It's my little secret_.

I growl and make my way to them, puckering and blowing her a kiss as I walk by. _I know she is pretending he's me_.

She shoots me a _'wish you were 'really' truly dead' _look and turns away from me.

_So much love._

"Damon." I hear the squeak of the annoying blonde behind me.

"Caroline." I grumble, before I even turn around.

"You didn't call me." She whines, "But, that's okay, you're here now." She reaches up as to kiss me and I turn away from her.

_God, does she ever shut up? One hundred and some odd years and all those many women, and I swear she's the clingiest little brat I've met so far_.

"Caroline." I sigh, "This, ya know, you and me…it's not gonna work." I mutter, "So sorry." Even though I'm not. _The only thing I'm sorry for at this point is making that damn promise to Stefan._

She looks at me with sadness and I walk away. _God, I can't stand those little needy chicks. Well, not unless I'm feeding on them for my own pleasure. Ha!_

Elena slowly walks up behind me. _Seriously? Does she really think I can't hear her? _I turn to face her so quick, she jumps back.

She exhales and I laugh, knowing I just caused her heart to skip a few beats, and I still have my clothes on.

"Damon, did you just break up with Caroline." Elena squeaks nervously, apparently she was watching the whole conversation between Caroline and I.

"What?" I question. _God, this girl seriously has no fear of what I am, or what I could do to her._

"Damnit, Damon. You're such an ass." She huffs and tries to turn away.

"Not so fast." I tell her, grabbing her shoulders. "Where's your '_boyfriend_'?" I smirk, using air quotes to emphasize.

"MY BOYFRIEND is over there. Now, let me go." She huffs and points behind me.

"Oh no, not this time." As I look into her eyes, I can see that she knows. If she really pushes me, I will tell Stefan all about our little escapade from last night.

"Damon, please. You promised." she begs.

"I did no such thing. I never promised I wouldn't tell, I only promised that it would happen again!" I raise my eyebrow to her as I run my fingers up her arm, she knows it will most defiantly happen again._ How could she resist the best sex she'd never have with my little brother?_

"Damon." she whispers, her voice a little softer than before. _Hmm that kind of sounded like a moan_.

"Elena, tell me right now that you didn't enjoy every time I touched you. Or every time I kissed you." I lean in closer to her, placing one hand on her waist. "Tell me now, and I will let you go and never bother you about it again." I say, gently putting my mouth to her ear, and letting my lips press against the side of her neck. "Tell me, Elena. Tell me you don't want to feel me pressing against you, that you don't want to feel my tongue on your skin."

Her body shudders and I can sense that just the thought of us together is exciting her. "Just not now, Damon. Please." she says into my hair a little louder than she intended.

"Shh…he will hear you." I whisper as I get closer to her, putting my mouth on the throbbing vein in her neck, feeling the sharpness of my fangs through my lips "Elena, You know you crave a little."

She breathes deep, "Yes Damon, I do."

I feel my self shudder inside, knowing that I will have what belongs to Stefan, again, makes me happier than I think it should.

I slowly release her and turn just in time to see Stefan walk back toward us. I nod and walk past him, wondering back into the woods alone. _He really has no idea, my poor pathetic little brother, love sucks._

_So, you think I'm an ass, right? Yeah, they all do. But listen to my reasons, first of all, I'm over a hundred years old. Try living with that hanging over your head all the time. Damn! I'm supposed to feed off human blood, that's what we blood suckers do, but now, after that damned promise I have to eat roadkill. Seriously, this is the shit that's left over from what other animals didn't want._

_Then there's Elena. You may think so, but she is not off limits to me. Stefan took what was mine many years ago, I'm just returning the favor._


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for the feedback. I love it!! Please keep them coming!!

**Chapter 2**

_If this night doesn't hurry up and end, I'm seriously going to take my frustrations out on some innocent people. I swear to god, I should have never said I would be here, nor have stayed this damn long._

I round the corner, seeing a couple making out under the old oak tree. I remember being a teenager, but I'm guessing 1860's was a completely different time, and people didn't show so much passion in public. I roll my eyes and move on, ignoring the hard thud of their hearts and the thick blood flowing through their veins._ Ah! Why did I make this damn promise to him anyways? Its not like its me that will have to clean up the mess, that's what little caring brothers are for._

"Damon." I hear her say and turn to meet her unsure gaze. _Well, look who's coming after me this time. Hmm_.

"Elena." I say, my voice husky and completely lazy.

"We need to talk." She tells me, walking closer and taking a hold of my arm, pulling me deeper into the darkened woods. _Of course I allow her to move me, but she thinks in her own little mind she's doing it all by herself. Ha!_

"Whoa there, babe. Slow down. Someone might see us together, and you know how word travels in a small town." I say sarcastically.

"Shut up and walk." she growls.

"Brave little one, aren't ya?" I stop and wait for her to look up at me with an unsure look, "Vampire," I allow my fangs to crown at the surface, "Remember?" I run my tongue along my razor sharp teeth and smile. _God she has no idea what I could do to her right now, and not just with my teeth._

She shakes her head, "Damon, I don't care." She tugs at my arm again and we walk even further into the darkness. "Stop." She orders, leaning against the large tree and turning toward me.

"Okay. Well then, lets talk." I say bored already. I'm not much into talking about my feelings, and especially not at this moment. I'm hungry and still somewhat bothered by our earlier conversation.

She takes a deep breath and watches me. I'm becoming very annoyed with her, and I tilt my head from side to side, rolling my shoulders before she speaks. She leans in closer to me, like anyone's really going to hear her soft tone out here. "You have to promise me something." she whispers.

"I don't have to promise you anything." I snap, my eyes staring down into hers.

"Please, Damon. Promise me you will not tell Stefan about last night. It would devastate him." I can hear the cries in her voice._ So what? God it drives me crazy that she still believes he's never done anything wrong_.

"And when have I ever cared about that?" I ask, leaning down toward her, pressing one of my palms flat on the tree behind her.

She pushes my chest at the off chance it might actually move me, "Damon." She pleads.

I shake my head, "That, is a promise I will not make. I have made far to many of them lately, and I'm already tired of sticking to them." _Just thinking about having to suck the blood of another varmint, having to pretend that's it's some useless human who's better off dying with my teeth marks in their neck than living the pathetic thing they call life, makes me sick_.

She leans her head into the bark of the tree and closes her eyes, "I need this to be hidden in the vault forever."

I laugh, "Honey, my vault will go on much longer than yours will, so lets just say it can stay in 'your' vault forever." I tell her, "Do you even know how long forever is for me?"

She opens her eyes and nods, "I know, but I don't want to hurt him."

I shrug, "Well, you should have thought about that before you pressed your naked, rain drenched body against mine last night." I say, as I run my hands up her hip, tracing little circles along her stomach.

"I'll just tell him you compelled me." She says, tossing her hair to the side and looking away from me.

"You know I didn't." I smile.

"He won't know that. And then, guess what he'll do?" She yells at me. _Seriously? She thinks that I'm afraid of him? Me? Damon Salvatore, the older brother, the evil one? Right._

"Ha! He can try killing me all he wants, Elena, but I doubt he'll succeed." I press closer to her, and place my face next to hers, I know she can feel my breath against her lips. "Go ahead, tell him I compelled you. Tell him that you remember nothing from last night, tell him that you didn't beg for me. But, Elena, next time you're with him, I promise, you will see me, and feel me, and even taste me." I say as I grip her hips and thrust my waist into hers.

"I'll be the one you want, and you'll be very disappointed when you open your eyes to see my little brother instead." I speak, my voice soft and seductive.

She leans into me, pushing her desire onto mine. _I know she wants me, I'm what she's never had. I'm her bad boy_.

"God, Damon!" She shouts, changing her character after realizing what she'd just done. She pushes past me and this time I let her go. "Go to hell!" She yells.

_Wow, it's like she just read my mind. This girl gets more complicated everyday_.

"I'm already there, babe." I say calmly, and watch as she runs back to the field._ I'll get what I want very soon._

I pull myself out of my trance and realize that I've had enough of this high school and college crap. I think I'd better get home before I find something tasty to take along with me. _Oh look at the little brunette in the corner. She looks very fulfilling. Damn you Stefan_.

"Stefan." I say, as I come upon him next to the bonfire,

"Don't get to wasted little brother, '_our_' girlfriend might take advantage of you" I smirk walking past him and toward my car.

_I have no idea what Elena will say to him, if anything, but right now, I don't much care. She'll be begging for me again before the week is over. How can she resist? I know she melts at the very thought of me against her_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries! Wished I did though…LOL!! Thanks for all the reviews, please keep them coming!! It makes writing so much easier for me!! Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

When I return home to the boardinghouse, I realize that I am once again alone. Which, usually doesn't bother me, but tonight, I feel this twinge of eagerness inside me. Eagerness to get her alone with me again, because one taste was not nearly enough.

I walk the floors, pacing and trying to figure out what to do with all this frustration and anticipation.

_Ah, I will wait for her. I will just have to make myself comfortable while waiting for her return. _

I drive quickly down the street, parking a couple blocks away before jumping out and heading toward Elena's house. I wonder if anyone will notice? _Fuck it_. I would knock on the door, but I don't think sweet Aunt Jenna or little brother Jeremy would understand me hanging out in Elena's room. I could compel them, but that's not near as exciting as sneaking through the window of the girl that belongs to my little brother, even though it certainly won't be the first time.

I open her window and climb gracefully inside. _I'm so damned good at this, I scare myself. _

I walk around the room, fingering her belongings, tracing the messy trail of clothing scattered all along the floor. I can smell the sweet scent of her, her perfume, her shampoo, even her blood, and another smell that is oh so familiar to me, Stefan. But this room is hers, I am doing more than invading her space, I'm making my own trail of a mess myself, as I leave invisible fingerprints on everything I touch. I know he'll smell me too. My little brother will know I was here, wondering why, questioning. I smirk to myself. _Good, let it torture him, running through his mind over and over again, just like I did with Katherine and him. _

I sit at the edge of her bed, seeing her leather brown journal sitting on the nightstand. I pick it up, seeing as the last entry she made has her ink pen stuck to save her spot.

It's worn and tattered, and it's filled with everything I could ever want to know about Miss Gilbert. _Seriously, Damon? __Do I really give a shit about anything that's in this silly book? _

I open the last page, noticing the date from yesterday. _Hmm, maybe I should read it. _I grin and begin to study her handwriting.

_**Dear Diary, **_

_**Oh my god. What have I done? I'm such a horrible person, such a bad girlfriend, what is wrong with me? I have done the unthinkable. Stefan will never forgive me for what I have done with his brother, of all people, Damon Salvatore. **_

My eyes widen, smiling at the words on the paper. I like where this is going, but I hope to god she doesn't think this Diary actually cares about any of this. _Shesh_!

_**It started out somewhat normal. I went to the boardinghouse to see Stefan, when I called for him, all I got was a cocky Damon at my side. He greeted me in his own Salvatore way and I tried to ignore him. I wanted to see Stefan, but he had apparently gone out to hunt. Or so Damon told me. **_

_**I'm not sure why, but when he asked me to stay and wait with him, I agreed. He seemed unusually sweet and charming, without any hint of deception or deceit. He seemed, real. Which is something you do not get very often with him. **_

_**I was just starting to trust him. I knew that every moment I spent around him could have been my last. He wasn't at all caring and gentle. He was mean and evil. He was the snake in the grass and inside I feared him. I'm sure he could sense that. **_

_**As I said, I was beginning to trust him, so I stayed. I stayed hoping to maybe get to know the real him. Maybe he would give in and show me a little bit of humanity. Yeah, well that's not what I got. I got so much more, way more than I ever thought I'd get from Damon. **_

_**As we talked, I could see him slowly moving closer to me. I believe his words were, "Elena, your scent is so sweet. It's intoxicating." Those words blew me away, it wasn't what I expected to hear from him, even though I'm sure that every word he says is shit. But, that didn't stop my body from turning on me in the worst way. I'm sure the instant heat in my stomach, all the way down to my toes, was a blunt reaction and he could sense every bit of it. **_

_**What happened next was the first move of something I'll regret forever. He leaned over me, on the couch, right there in the living room, where my boyfriend, his little brother, could have walked in at any given time. What the fuck was he thinking? But when his eyes were on me, I swear to god he was compelling me, but I instantly realized he wasn't, he never even tried. **_

_Damn right, I didn't compel you. You gave in all by yourself, little girl. _

_**I grabbed the chain around my neck, making sure my vervain was still there, it was. I was on my own with this. I had the strongest urge to run out screaming and never look back, but his lips were so close. He was so close, and he smelled so good. I couldn't help but notice his lips, which were so wet and looked unbelievably soft. I allowed myself to sink almost instantly into those huge eyes of his, I was drowning in the blue of them. Incredible. **_

I laugh, remembering the look on her face. The way she wished I would move a little closer, maybe move away, who knows, but she still didn't stop me, she didn't move me, nor did she try.

_**At that very moment, I craved him. I craved for something that was right in front of me, that wasn't mine. He was a forbidden fruit, a sin in the flesh, the devil in disguise. For Christ's sake, he was DAMON! **_

_**What was going on? I know what I have with Stefan is all I've ever wanted. He's the good one, the one who cares, but at that exact moment all I wanted was what only Damon himself could give me, a feeling of pure sexual desire. Damon is not one of those sappy guys who wants to cuddle and talk afterwards. Stefan is love, while Damon is pure lust.**_

I trace my fingers over her writing when I hear the car outside. _Shit! _I close the journal and place it neatly on the nightstand. I sprint to the closet and listen intently to the conversation between Stefan and Elena downstairs.

"Goodnight." Elena whispers to him.

"Night. Sweet dreams." He tells her and kisses her hand. _Ugh. So whipped_.

I listen for him to step off the porch before I emerge from behind the closet door. I must make sure he is out of hearing range before she sees me, she may very well scream, and I don't think I feel like killing Stefan right now. _Maybe later. _

I can hear Elena downstairs, opening and closing the fridge. _Hurry the hell up already, shit_. When I hear her tip toe up the steps, I plant my ass on the window seat. I know she'll at least drop what she's got as soon as she sees me, but I figure I can catch it before it hit's the ground. _Ha! _

When the door opens, she looks up and right into my eyes. "Shh." I whisper, placing my index finger over my lips.

To my surprise, she doesn't scream or drop her things, she only rolls her eyes, shutting her bedroom door behind her. "What are you doing here?" She asks, mocking my hushed whisper.

I stand to my feet and walk toward her, "You're not at all happy to see me?" I pout, "And why the hell didn't I scare you?" I give her a very confused look.

She shrugs, "I figured you would show up sooner or later. I was just hoping for later."

I roll my eyes and sit on the edge of her bed, "So, did you tell Stefan?"

"Yep and he's on his way to kill you as we speak." She says sarcastically.

_Right. _

I look at her for a moment, wondering what the hell is really going through her mind. "Why didn't you tell him? I was kind of in the mood for a battle tonight. Getting a little boring at the Salvatore place these days."

"Damon, what do you want from me?" She sits on the window seat and takes off her shoes, "I mean come on, didn't you and Stefan go through all this before. Why would you want to hurt him now? That was many years ago."

I huff and with inhuman speed I find myself right in front of her, at her level, staring right into her eyes. "Do not pretend you have the slightest idea of what happened back then. You don't know shit!" I growl, feeling the veins in my cheeks swell and my eyes darken.

She watches in amazement for only a moment, "I'm really not afraid of you, Damon." _She may not be afraid, but God does she know how to piss me off. Ugh._

I flash fangs of white, fighting back the urge to suck every drop of blood from her veins.

"I'm still not afraid. If you wanted to kill me, you would have done so already. Last night maybe, or earlier. You're not interested in killing me. That's not on your agenda of things to do at the moment. So, therefore, I'm not afraid." She says calmly. _Hell, her heart isn't even racing. Dammit. What is wrong with her? I could kill her before she realizes what's even going on. She really needs to stop spending so much time with Stefan, he really is a pussy of a vampire_.

I breathe and my face returns to normal. I no longer want to drain her veins, so I lean back and sink to my knees in front of her. "I will tell you one thing, when you're on my agenda of things to kill, I will make it slow and rather painful, just for being such a bratty little girl."

She pulls her hair up into a ponytail, as if I didn't just speak out loud. "Now that you got that out of your system, what are you doing here?"

_Who the fuck does this girl think she is? Either she's completely stupid or she's just forgotten about all the people I have killed in this town._ "Elena, you keep pushing me and I can make you regret ever knowing me."

"I already do." She stands, walking past me and to the bathroom.

"Oh no you don't." I smirk.

"Damon, you don't know me at all. So, unless you're here to apologize for earlier, then get the hell out of my house." She tries slamming the door, but I hold it open, "Leave me alone, I have to shower so I can go to bed."

"Then shower, but I'm not finished with you yet." As soon as I finish the sentence, I hear the rumble of a car outside. I put my finger to my lips, signaling her to be quiet. "Shit." I whisper, "Stefan's back."

She looks at me questioning, "What does he want? Is he okay?"

"I don't know smart ass, I can't read his fucking mind." I walk into her bathroom and behind her, "Go find out. I'll be here when you get back." My hand touches her hair as she begins to walk away and she turns back toward me. I grin and step closer to her, making sure that she's aware of my body against hers.

"Fine." She says, taking a deep breath before walking out of the room.

* * *

_**So, should I keep writing? LOL!! Let me know what you think!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries! Wished I did though…LOL!! Thanks for all the reviews, please keep them coming!! It makes writing so much easier for me!! Enjoy! **

**Chapter 4**

I listen as Elena opens the door to Stefan, "What's wrong?" She immediately asks.

"I just needed to tell you something." He says, his voice seems shaken. _Not usual Stefan. Hmm._

"Are you alright?" Elena asks.

"I'm fine." His words are slower than usual and that bugs me. _Get on with it. I want 'our' girl back. _

She sighs, clearly relieved, "What is it Stefan?"

"It's nothing. I'm sorry I stopped back by." He's off the porch already and I'm honestly sure he's got a whiff of me. _Damn. _

"Stefan." She calls out, but he's already sped down the street.

I hear the door shut and her running quietly up the stairs. She begins talking before she even enters the room, "What was that all about?" She seems worried.

"well, if I have to guess, I'd say he got a smell of something that didn't sit well with him." Her odd look is laughable, but I just smile. "Me." I say.

She covers her mouth and closes her eyes, "He knows you were here." Her words muffled by her palm. "Oh my god." She looks up at me, "Fix this."

I shake my head, "No." I simply say.

"Damon, you have to fix this." her voice full of tears.

"No." I mutter again. I don't care enough to fix anything.

She reaches up with one hand as to actually slap me, but I catch her tiny wrist and hold onto it. "Damn you."

"Watch yourself. My agenda is starting to get really boring. I may add a human or two to it." I growl at her.

She tries pulling her arm away from me, "Leave me alone. I hate you."

"Sweetheart, they all do. What makes you special?"

"You only want me, because Stefan has me. That's the only reason you're even here." She tries to act as though she's still not afraid, but this time I can hear the blood pumping through her veins.

I grin, "Well, that may be one reason. But, you were quite enjoyable last night."

She places her face in her hands and sobs for a moment, "Please Damon, if you care at all, you'll go fix whatever is wrong with Stefan."

"Fix him? Fix what is broken with him? Do you think he ever tried to fix me?" I growl, grabbing her hands from her face and forcing her to look at me, "Do you think you're little boyfriend ever tried to fix the heartache I felt after he betrayed me?" I felt the urge once again to take her life, but I restrained, "Elena, you know nothing. You only know the story he tells you and you believe his every word. He's not as good as he acts. Actually, he's no better than me."

"He doesn't kill people."

"You stupid, stupid girl, do you not know it's what we're SUPPOSED to do? We're no longer human. Did you get lost somewhere in the middle of vampires and witches? Seriously, Elena?" I pull her closer to me, her beating heart is echoing through my head and my mouth is watering from the flavor of her.

She stares up at me, "Then do it. Kill me. Take my blood and make sure you take it all. It would be so much better then standing here with you."

And for a moment, I feel my fangs draw out, my eyes once again darken and my cheeks bursting with fever. The only time I sound evil enough to kill, is when I actually can. "I would take away everything you know if you weren't so damn stupid." I shake my head, returning to my natural self, "It's not worth it right now, I'm not done with you yet."

"Then let me go." She whines, pulling her arms away, and runs into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

I lean against the wall and for once, I'm not sure what to say to her. She's scared in a sense that I can actually harm her, but she's almost completely certain I won't. _Hell, sometimes I'm not even that sure of myself. _

I open the bathroom door and without saying a word I listen to the shower run. _My mind flashes back to the night before, and I can see her. Her long hair as it laid over her shoulders, spread sparingly out against my white pillow case, wet, and thick. Her fingers as they traced tiny circles around my chest and to my shoulders. She wanted everything I was willing to give her, and she was giving whatever I was willing to take. I can still taste the rain from her cheeks and lips. Salty sweet. _

_Her eyes darkened brown and lazy as she gave in completely to me. She opened her arms and drew my body in. It was as if I was the one she had wanted all along. The one she craved and ached for. I remember every vision, every taste and every scent. She drowned against me, and I allowed myself to sink into her. I shook my head quickly. I had to stop thinking, I had to contain my hunger for her, I wanted what she wasn't willing to give me tonight, so I have to comprise._

"Elena." I say, "I'm not doing this because I care, because I really don't, but I will talk to Stefan. I will tell him I came to play video games with Jeremy if you want." I roll my eyes at my own words.

I hear her breathing and it has softened a bit, "Thanks."

I lean my head inside the shower and grin, "But I'm still not done with you yet." I wink before she slaps at me to leave her alone.

I have done what I needed to do today, so, I must go confess to my little brother that I enjoy playing video games with a fifteen year old. _Oh the agony. Fuck! I'm only playing this little game to get what I want. To get what belongs to him. I'm a cold hearted vampire. Hell, my heart doesn't even beat. _

As I return home, knowing I must lie to Stefan, I can't get images of Elena out of my head. I'm not sure why, but I want to allow my body to rest so I can see more.

"Damn you, Damon." As soon as I hear the words, my body is pushed with inhuman strength against the wall.

"Whoa." I yell.

"You keep your hands off her."

As usual, I know how to lie and get away with it. "What the hell are you talking about? Hands off who?" I ask, seeming unsure.

He growls, pressing his chest harder against mine, holding me in place as I act as though he's lost his mind. "Elena."

I open my eyes wide, "What? What are you talking about?" I push him off me, and straighten out my shirt.

"You know what I'm talking about. You were there." He bites at me.

"Ah, little brother." I say, shaking my head, "If you're talking about me being at the Gilbert house, you would be right, but it certainly isn't for reasons you have in your perverted head."

"Then why the hell were you there?" He ask, still not maintaining his human form.

"If you'd wipe that disgusting look off your face I'll think about telling you." I grin.

He turns away from me for only a moment, and looks back at me, "Tell me." He hisses, I guess he doesn't want to let his guard down. _Good boy, little brother_.

I roll my eyes and walk toward the stairwell. "I was hanging out with Jeremy. You know, some friendly guy bonding."

Before he launches at me again, I turn and meet him, tossing him against the wall and watch as his body bounces back to the table below, breaking it into a million pieces. "Why don't you calm yourself and go ask her." I huff, rolling my shoulders and continue walking up the stairs. I did what I told Elena I'd do, but there's something else I have to add, just to make sure he doesn't start feeling to secure and masculine about himself, so just before I shut my door I whisper, knowing he will hear me, "We both know that if I wanted her, she'd be mine, little brother." and with that I close my door and prepare to enjoy some time thinking about "_our_" girl, since she wasn't willing to give in to me tonight. I smile, knowing she won't hold out much longer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries! Wished I did though…LOL!! Thanks for all the reviews, please keep them coming!! Hope this is hot enough for ya, sorry I made you wait so long for a little taste….Lots more hotness to come. I promise! ****J**** Enjoy! **

**Chapter 5**

As I close my eyes, I can already see her. Her tiny frame and her long dark hair.

_**When I leaned over her on the couch, she was so unsure. Her eyes showed her uncertainty, and when she stood quickly and ran, I knew she was testing herself. She was checking to see if she was strong enough to run from me, so I let her.**_

_**She ran outside and off the porch. The rain poured down, drenching her clothed body and she stopped right at the bottom of the steps. She turned back toward me, "I can't do this, Damon." She whispered. **_

_**I reached my hand toward her, moving the tiny strands of soaked hair off her face, "Do you want this?" I asked, letting my voice vibrate seductively. **_

_**She shuddered slightly and looked up at me. Her eyes large and wondering. She took a deep breath and stepped into my arms, "I do. I want this." Her body slammed against mine, and I could sense that she really did mean it, she wanted me. **_

"_**Good girl." I placed my lips against her ear, taking in her now heightened scent. I pulled back, wrapping my arms around her waist and walked us back inside. **_

_**I stopped in front of the stairs and leaned down toward her, "I want you to kiss me. Kiss me like I'm the only one you have ever wanted." I watched her eyes as I spoke. **_

_**Without any hesitation, she grabbed a fist full of my hair and pulled me down toward her. Her lips crashed against mine, and I felt her heart beating so intensely, making it very hard for me to restrain myself. She's wasn't letting me go, and I noticed her other hand as it ripped at her shirt, pulling it quickly down her arms. She undid her bra, and let it fall to the floor below us. **_

_**I gulped against her opened mouth, allowing my tongue to taste the inside of her. She was sweet like honey and I wanted more. She pushed my jacket off my shoulders, then tugged at my shirt. I allowed it to fall, and without a seconds notice, she pressed her naked wet chest against mine. The friction was incredible, something I hadn't felt in a very long time. **_

_**For a moment I stopped kissing her, and looked away. I knew I wanted too much, but she grabbed my face and turned it back toward hers, "I want you to take me, Damon. Take all of me. I'm giving everything I have to you just for tonight. I'm yours. Do with me as you will." Her breathing was sharp, but she was completely giving in. **__Finally. _

"_**Elena." I whispered, knowing that stopping wouldn't be easy for me. I was always able to just drink a little here and there, but she was different. Her smell alone was like what I imagine heaven to be like. I shook my head, trying to rid myself of the thought, but was unable to do so. **_

"_**Damon, please." She spoke, leaning her head to the side, giving me full access to her throat. "I want you to taste me."**_

_**I realized my breathing was uneven when I leaned closer to her, I could already taste her blood against my lips. My throat was burning and I needed it. I needed her. I wanted her. **_

_**I placed my mouth fully on her neck, the throbbing vein pressing against my lips. I quickly, with one swift move, bit down against her throat and begin to drink. She was something I had never tasted. She was amazingly sweet and refreshing. It chilled me to know that she was giving freely. **_

_**I stopped sucking when I felt her fingers fall from my hair, and knew I had taken plenty, almost to much. I didn't want her to lose consciousness. I needed her to be with me, right there, at that exact moment, where she wanted to be. **_

_**I drew back, and placed my finger under her chin, "Elena." I whispered, letting my lips fall to hers, "Are you okay?" **_

_**She smiled slightly, "Yes Damon." She pressed harder against me, and I knew she could feel my desire for her. "Take me upstairs." she breathed. **_

_**I grabbed her waist, pulling her up to me, and literally flew up the stairs. When we reached my room, I sat her back to her feet and all the while, she never stopped kissing some part of me, any part of me that she could get her luscious lips on. **_

_**Her lips were soft as rose petals and if I didn't have a small part of my mind focused on the little things she was doing to drive me crazy, I probably would have never felt her teeth grazing against my neck. I moaned in response, and allowed her to take advantage, letting her roam free to do what ever she felt the urge to do to me. **_

_**Her perfect breasts were pressed so hard against me, that I wasn't completely sure where she started and I ended. I tilted my head back, moaning in harmony with the way she moved her hands over my body. "Elena." I whispered, pushing us backwards until the back of her legs hit my bed. **_

_**She never looked up at me, as she toyed with the button and zipper on my jeans. "I want this, right now." her voice was husky and full of sex. **_

_**I let out a sinister laugh, and pushed her away from me. I watched her body as it fell softly on the bed, and undid my own jeans, and let them fall to the floor. I reached toward her, undoing the button of her pants, wanting to remove them as quickly as possible, knowing I was never sure if she'd change her mind. But she never objected as I slid them off, along with the solid white lace of her panties. **_

_**She was now naked before me, and I licked my lips at the sight of her. She was beautiful in everyway. Her tiny frame was perfect, her hips, her legs, her stomach and her breasts and the most desired part of her made my entire body ache.**_

_**As I stood above her, I realized that I hadn't allowed any woman to control me in many, many years. I gulped back the saliva in my throat, knowing I couldn't allow her to break me from that. This was all a game to me. I was taking what wasn't mine to take. I was borrowing something that I had never asked to borrow. I needed to stand my ground and make her think I was the one in charge. Even though, I thoroughly enjoyed her fingers touching any part of me. **_

"_**Elena." I said leaning down toward her, "Are you sure you want this?" I asked again, " Are you sure you want me? Do you really want to feel me against you, inside of you?" I looked at her lazily, my eyes half opened, my breath beating against her flesh.**_

_**She looked at me for a moment, and bit her lip, "You have no idea how bad I crave you Damon."**_

_**With that, I pressed my body against hers fully, and smashed out lips together. Our tongues danced forcefully inside each others mouths and I let my fingers roam over her entire body. I could smell her desire for me, and I know she was ready whenever I was willing to sink inside. **_

_**I pulled back lifting her leg up to my shoulder and kissed her thigh. Soft and silky against my lips as I pulled her bottom up, and thrust myself deep within her. She screamed out, her voice muffled by her own hand, as the pleasurable pain from my hardness opened her fully to me. **_

_**She was so tight, so drenched. I pushed against her, inside her harder, deeper and I watched her eyes close without warning. Her hips bucked up, causing me to sink further inside her wetness. **_

_**I was unbelievably hard for her, wanting her, pulsating around her walls, and I bit my own lip, remembering the taste of her blood just moments before. I leaned my head back against her thigh, circling her flesh with the point of my tongue. I needed more of her, and I felt the change happen, as I placed my teeth firmly against her skin, she tangled her fingers further into my hair. **_

_**She sucked in air, as though she needed it to survive that very moment, when she felt my sharp fangs pierce the soft tissue of her leg. This time, her taste was even stronger, more potent, sweeter. **_

_**As I thrust myself in and out of her, deeply, I sucked in her blood, filling myself as well as her. God that was the most amazing feeling. But noticing her eyes had became weak, I willed myself to stop, sealing the wound and leaning down to her. I never stopped pressing against her, and I could feel her walls tighten around me. I plunged deeper, as I felt her body shiver and let go. Her orgasm was loud and bittersweet. I smirked, watching as her face changed from pain to satisfaction. **_

_**When she relaxed against the pillow, I began moving against her with inhuman speed, watching her eyes widen at my very touch. I could feel her around me and my hardened desire was buried deep within her. Thrusting and pulsating, begging for release. **_

_**When I let go, I spilled myself inside her. I could feel myself shudder, the sweat between us became cooler as I rolled off her to lay on my side. I watched her for a moment, wondering what she was thinking, then I realized that it was over and she would need to run. Run back to my little brother. Pray he would never find out. **_

_**She stood quickly, gaining her balance and looking down at the floor. She wouldn't meet my gaze, nor did she even stop to utter a word. She grabbed her jeans, throwing herself into them before running downstairs. I just laid there, looking up at the ceiling, feeling very fulfilled. I laughed slightly when I heard the door slam. **_

When I open my eyes, I realize that it was only a memory. The night before had captivated me. Something about her had sucked me in, and I'm thinking I bit off more than I actually wanna chew. _Hmm_. I stand to my feet, knowing that I will try to convince my littler brother's girlfriend that she wants me, again. I don't think it will take much, if I just get closer, breath a little deeper, and touch her a little more, I know I can make her crave more, more than what my little brother will ever give her.


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so sorry for the long wait to update! But, here I am with another chapter!! Hope you enjoy!! Please R&R!!! Mwah!! **

**Chapter 6**

As the sun peers through the window, I know it's just another day. I'm so hungry. The thirst is burning my throat. I shower quickly and make my way outside through my window.

_Here rabbit, rabbit…ugh_! I'm running after something that leaves the burn in my throat, burning even more. As I run through the woods, I realize that I'm not really in the mood for this. I would rather drink stored chilled blood, rather than the warm blood from any varmint.

I give up and decide that I'll wait till I find something more satisfying. _Yea, I'm so not a vegetarian, no matter how bad Stefan wants me to be_. On my way out of the woods, I hear the familiar voices of my little brother and '_our_' girlfriend. I quickly make my way to his side, startling Elena and giving them both a smirk.

"Brother." I say, patting Stefan on the back.

He looks at me for a moment, obviously remembering the night before, and rolling his eyes, "Damon."

"Elena." I grin, leaning toward her.

She turns her face from me, and hugs tight to Stefan. "Shouldn't we just go." She says to him.

"Yes, just let me grab a couple things." He tells her.

I notice the little basket at her feet, "Picnic?" I say, when my brother walks inside the house.

She rolls her eyes at me, "Yes. A romantic little picnic. Just Stefan and I."

I crinkle my nose, "Have at it." I laugh. _Like I said before, he's so fuckin' whipped, it's pathetic really._

She glares at me, "I will have at it Damon, I'll have Stefan all to myself for at least three hours, and I swear, you will NOT cross my mind once."

I move in closer to her, whispering softly in her ear, "Oh, you will think of me. You'll think of me every single time you look at him." I stare into her eyes, "I promise." I wink and lean away.

She turns away from me, and I watch as she literally trips on the step to the porch.

I reach for her, catching her arm before her face hit's the wood. "Whoa. You okay?" I ask.

She nods, but reaches down to her knee.

"Okay I'm ready…" Stefan says, walking back out the front door. "Elena?" His voice is questioning.

"I'm fine. I just got a small…" She looks up at Stefan, then back at the cut on her leg. She turns toward me, and I lick my lips, seeing as Stefan has his eyes on me.

"Take her inside." I tell Stefan. "Clean that up." I feel the veins in my face swell, and my teeth press against my bottom lip. "Now, damnit!" I growl. I can smell the sweetness of her blood, and I can tell that Stefan does too.

Elena looks back at me, "What is wrong with you Damon?" She asks, standing straight up and walking toward me. _She knows exactly what's wrong with me, why in the hell would she get any closer to me?_

Stefan is behind her, and his face has changed. He looks just like me. I take a few deep breaths, but its no use, I crave the taste of her.

"Elena…please, back up." Stefan says, watching my eyes and wondering about his own will. I notice his tongue slipping slowly across his now sharpened teeth.

"He won't hurt me." She whispers, but she has no idea of who or what's behind her.

I shake my head, "I can't promise you anything right now." I say, my fangs sparkling and showing themselves to her.

"Elena…" Stefan begins again, but she raises one hand up to him, _why would he call her name? Does he want her to see him like this?_

"I know he won't hurt me." She places that one finger up toward me, and I see the blood that she has after touching the cut on her leg.

"Elena…don't test me." I growl at her and begin to turn away. I'm near willing to let Stefan take care of this himself.

She places her finger to my nose and it's all I can handle. I breath deep, trying to contain myself. "Stop." I hiss, my chest heaving, and my eyes glowing red.

"I know you can handle it." She whispers, and I wonder _what the fuck she is doing_. She was all but ready to take a little trip with Stefan for a 'romantic' picnic, _now she's testing MY will. What the fuck? _

Before I realize what I'm doing, I grab at her, pulling her up to me and with inhuman speed I run. I run with her in my arms out into the woods. I know Stefan will follow us, so I must get as far as I can. Other than hunger, I'm not sure of what has come over me, or Elena for that matter. Maybe I didn't like the look in Stefan's face. _Why would she test my ability to turn away from her? She knows what her taste does to me. _

When I know we have went far enough, I stop and sit her to her feet. I glare at her, my face still distorted, and shake her a bit, "What in the hell was that? What is wrong with you? You know I can't resist that blood of yours." I tell her.

She bites her lip, "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me, but I realized that once I pushed myself toward you, it was too late to back away." Her heart was the loudest of thuds I had ever heard from hers.

I turn from her, trying to sniff the air and get her out of my senses. "He'll find us very soon. So, you can either go now, or we'll find a place to clean you up."

"Well, I'm not going to stay in the woods alone, something might get me."

I turn toward her, my fangs just barley scraping my lips, "Seriously?" I ask.

She smiles, "Damon, you're not going to hurt me."

I shake my head, "Don't be so sure of that." When I finish talking I can hear Stefan near us. "I'm leaving." I say, kissing her cheek quickly and dashing out of sight.

She stands very still until she sees Stefan at her side. "Stefan." She squeals.

"Are you okay? Where is he?" Stefan asks, scanning the woods with his eyes.

I have tucked myself away behind a large oak tree and I know he will not see me. For some strange reason, I feel the need to stay, to watch, to wait.

Elena hugs him, "I'm fine. But, are you?" she says, ignoring his question about me.

He looks down at her, "I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"

She huffs and looks away from him, "You changed."

I can hear the breath get knocked right out of Stefan's chest. "Elena, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen."

"But it did." She almost yells at him. "You want me to trust you, but you can't contain yourself around me?"

He stares at her for a moment, "I'm so sorry."

"I totally expected it from Damon, but you?" She says, and walks away from him. "Just go. Leave me alone."

"Elena, what's the matter? I mean really, what is wrong with you? I know me changing isn't the problem. What did Damon do to you?" Stefan asks, stopping her in her tracks, causing her to turn toward him.

"Nothing. He did nothing." She barks.

I watch in amazement, not sure what is going on at all. _Why is she acting so ignorant about all this. _She knows we're vampires. She knows what any human blood does to us. _Surely she knows hers is more potent for both of us. _

Stefan reaches for her and she allows him to hug her, "I'm really sorry. I wish that I could change it all. Change what I am, but I can't Elena. It's who I am. Hell, it's what Damon is."

She looks up at him, pulling away and scanning the woods herself, "But I expect it from him. I expect him not to be able to resist, but you, you have never turned on me." I hear her gasp gently for air.

"Can we just go home? Please?" He turns away from her, and I can see his features trying to change, but he's fighting it. He can still smell her blood, as do I. When he turns back toward her, his human face is all she sees.

"Okay." She speaks, letting him pick her up and begin running the same way I did.

I lean my head back against the large tree and close my eyes. As much as I wanted to take her blood, I couldn't. Stopping at that moment wouldn't have been an easy task. It wasn't something I was willing to test.

When I compose myself, I walk back toward the house, knowing that it will take me over an hour to tread the same way we came, but it had to do me some good. I wasn't sure why I cared so much today. _Why had I worried about what would happen to her? Why did I even take off with her? Ugh!!_ I roll my eyes and continue on my way.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Sorry for the long wait!! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I am really lovin' this story! I love how Elena is confused, and how Stefan hasn't the slightest clue of what's going on. LOL! Damon is a bit lost in what he should be feeling…_**

**_So, please enjoy and let me know what you think!! ~Xoxo~_**

* * *

_Chapter 7_

I can feel the cool air as it hits my face, absorbing all the memories I've had over the last couple of days. I feel something I know I shouldn't, something that is beyond me, something that is like a curse.

I rub my eyes and walk up to the top stairs of the boardinghouse. I can hear her laughing, and I imagine she's snuggled up close to him, with his lips on some part of her perfect little body. I huff and stroll past his bedroom. I don't even have to look to see their playful behavior under the sheets. _Bleck_.

"Damon." I hear Stefan's voice call my name and I stop.

"Yep?" I stand still, not wishing to go into his bedroom.

"We need to talk."

I roll my eyes, "Seriously? Now? Aren't you a bit occupied?" I ask.

I can hear his sharp breath, and her sweet slumber as she sinks down into the covers. "Just come here." My little brother says.

I suck in air and turn to walk inside his room, my eyes instantly meet hers, and she is embarrassed by the way she looks. Her hair is a disheveled mess, her face is red with fever and I can hear her heart bouncing out of her chest. "What is it little brother?" I ask, never taking my eyes off the beautiful face of Elena.

"Elena got a call this afternoon from someone who knew all about you and I." He says, his voice soft, but stern. "Of course they didn't state their name or have a call back number, but I'm almost positive that if they know about us, their one of us."

I shrug, "Okay then, so what do you suppose we do?"

He sits on the side of the bed, messing with the white sheet between his fingers, "Well, I have told her not to invite anyone in the house, but telling Jeremy and Jenna that may be a problem."

"I see. So, we compel them." I speak, leaning against the frame of the doorway. "We compel them to not invite anyone into the house they do not know."

"Yeah, but what if we know them?" Elena asks, looking up at me.

Stefan rubs her back and leans against her, "We'll take care of it. But, she has a point, Damon."

I furrow my brow and look straight at Elena, "Well, I guess we'll have to wait and see what it is they want." I turn to walk away, but I can still feel her eyes on me. I hesitate, but continue on my way to my room.

I slump down into my big leather chair and think about her blushing cheeks and her messy hair. _How can this girl have such an impact on me? _I know I should have other things on my mind, such as who would call her, who would know about Stefan and I, and who would actually try to intimidate either of us.

I rub my face and stand to my feet. I'm hungry. I take a deep breath, smelling the blood flowing through her veins from the room down the hall. Her heart has slowed, but I want so badly to satisfy my hunger with her blood. I close my eyes, imagining the tearing of flesh beneath my teeth as I drink sparingly from her throat. A growl escapes my lips and I open my eyes to find her right in front of me. I breathe deep and turn from her, "What is it, Elena?" I ask.

Her breathing is soft as she stands away from me, "I'm afraid for Jer and Aunt Jenna. What can I do?"

I turn back toward her, "Your boyfriend will take care of you." I say.

"Damon, please?"

I watch her eyes wonder over my face, "Elena, you know that we will keep you safe. I will keep you safe. Is that what you want to hear?"

She nods, "Yes. I want to know that you will protect me."

"You cannot have your cake and eat it too." I whisper.

She looks at me questioning, "What?"

"You know exactly what I mean. He's out of the shower, you better hurry back to him." My voice is barely audible, but I'm sure he can hear us.

She gulps and turns away from me, "Thanks." She whispers, before disappearing out into the hallway.

I take a much needed breath, remembering the hunger I feel deep inside. I keep trying to remind myself that human blood is off limits, for now. As I sneak out my bedroom window, I can hear Stefan asking Elena why she was in my room. I only smirk, looking around for something to quench my thirst.

As I pass all the small animals, varmints, and whatnots, I realize that I need human blood to make me strong. If we will be fighting off others like us, I can guarantee they are not feeding off animals. I pop my neck, hearing the voices of two young people camping. _Just one taste. A single bite. A little bit of their blood would suffice. _

"Oh Trevor." The girl moans and I roll my eyes, finding their tent, tucked away in the middle of the woods.

"Wait here, I have something for you." The boy tells her.

I make my way to the side of the tent and wait as he emerges through the tiny door. I grab at him, covering his mouth, so his cries go unheard from the girl, I'll need her too.

I look right into his eyes, "You will let me drink from you." I say, compelling him.

He nods, "Okay.'

I dip my head into the hollow of his throat and bite, making two tiny marks as I begin to drink. The taste is amazing, warm, and exactly what I need right now. As I feel the blood flowing through my chest, I stop, and speak again. "Go, find what you were looking for. This never happened."

As he walks away, I swiftly sneak inside the tent, the girl is half naked, with wide eyes as she looks at me. "Shh." I tell her, she relaxes and I do the same to her, allowing her blood to flow quickly through me.

"Have fun with Trevor tonight." I wink. She only smiles and lays back against the make shift bed.

I lick my lips and disappear into the night. I can feel the power I now have, what I've missed, what I needed so badly. It's power of knowing that I can do almost anything. The inhuman strength that I'm suppose to have. It was a gift, given to me when I became what I am. _Why should I give it up_? I didn't hurt or kill anyone. I grin, filling completely full and making my way back to the boarding house. 


	8. Chapter 8

**_Okay, so I see that some of you are frustrated with the way Elena is treating Damon. Trust me, both of them are wanting more then either of them are willing to give…at this moment. I promise there will be so much more Delena to come. _**

**_Thanks for reading and please R&R!! xoxo _**

* * *

_Chapter 8_

When I arrived back at the house, Elena is stepping off the porch. Her hair is pulled back in a loose bun and her cheeks are flushed red. I smile, "Have fun with my little brother?"

She takes a deep breath and leans against her car, "I did."

I shake my head, "You're about as messed up as I am."

"What do you mean by that?" She asks, innocently.

I laugh, "You want us both."

"I do not." She spits at me.

I walk around her, so my chest is against her back, pulling her closer against me, and lean my face down and against her neck, "Oh yes, you do." I whisper.

She pulls from me, but I hold her in place, "You're nuts."

"Maybe, but I know the truth. You want what his loving arms will give you, but you also want what I can give your body." I grin, walking in front of her, "Admit it, Elena. You want a little bit of both Salvatore brothers."

She hisses at me and opens her car door, "You're sick."

"Hey little lady, I'm not the one screwing brothers." I wink and walk up on the porch. I hear the car door slam, and her footsteps behind me.

"Damon, you don't know anything." She stops at my feet, as I slowly turn toward her, "I love Stefan. I love the way he makes me feel. I love the feeling of having him on top of me, inside of me, kissing me and making me his very own."

I lick my lips, "Oh really?" I lean down, placing my lips against her ear, "And you love it when I press my body against you, thrusting inside you, giving you a pleasure only you wish he could give you." I raise my head back up and look into the chocolate brown of her eyes, "Am I right? Tell me you don't close your eyes and think of me when you're laying naked in bed with him. Tell me you don't wish it were my lips against your throat, or against your thigh."

She huffs quickly and turns from me, but I grab her arm and hold her to me. I know she yearns for me, I can feel the thudding of her heart, and the racing of her blood as it slides through her veins. "Elena, tell me you don't want me at all, that you don't wish to feel me again and I promise you girl, I will stop. I will let you be with my little brother. You can have him and I will move on."

Her breathing is labored and I know she is trying to speak, but her words are stuck in her throat. "Let me go." She whispers.

I release her arm, "Well?"

She pulls her hair from its tie and it flows down her back like chocolate icing. She opens her car door and slowly slides inside. She never looks at me when she backs out of the drive.

I laugh, knowing that she wants me. She needs me, she yearns for my touch. I have what I intended on getting, something that never belonged to me, something that I borrowed, that I'm not sure I'm willing to ever give back.

I clear my throat when I pass Stefan in the hall. "Hey brother." I say, making my way to the liquor cabinet.

"Damon." He responds.

I pour a glass of bourbon and flop down into couch, propping my legs up on the leather. "So, about our little vampire problem." I say, emphasizing the word vampire. Even though I know just how strong I'm capable of being, it's hard to tell how strong the new ones can be. But, I'm sure the darkness of night will be there only time for playing games.

"Ugh. Damn it. Every time I get comfortable in one spot, someone comes along and ruins it." He tells me, sitting across from me.

"Oh little brother, give me a break. I came to torture your ass, but here we both sit, in the same damn town." I down the rest of my whiskey and lean my head back.

I hear his shallow breathing, "Please, if you wanted to ruin my life, you would have already."

_You're so right, brother. So, very, very right_. "You have no idea." I whisper.

I know he hears me, but he closes his eyes, "We have to keep Elena safe." He opens his eyes and looks over at me.

"I know, and we will."

He stands up and looks down at me, "Thanks Damon."

I nod, standing up in front of him, "I'll take the first shift."

* * *

_**Please let me know what you think. I'd love to see if anyone has any idea what is to come. R&R please!! Thank you!! xoxo**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys!! Hope you guys are liking my story. I know it seems like it's not really going anywhere yet, but I promise you it is. LOL!! I can't just let you have all the D&E glory all at once, otherwise, the story would have been over long ago!! Ha! Okay, you know what to do! R&R!! Thanks much! Xoxo **

Chapter 9

I make my way quickly to Elena's house, knowing that once I show up in her room, she will hate the idea. I'm still not sure who is after her, but I can at least make sure that I do my part in protecting her. Better yet, find out who knows about the Salvatore brothers!

I park my car a little ways down the street, I would hate for Jenna or Jeremy to catch me in her room at night. _Oh the thought. Ha! _I can hear the water to the shower running when I enter her window, which is open, which is stupid on her part, but I'm guessing she thinks since they have to be invited in, that they can't get in an open window. Well, that's very true, but if they were invited in by someone else in the house, she'd be showering with the demon right about now, and it wouldn't be me…_Damn. Ugh! _I stress myself out sometimes.

I take a deep breath when I hear the water stop and her tiny footsteps on the cold vinyl floor. I spread myself out on her bed, prop my feet up and wait. _Wait…wait…wait..well, shit. _

Ah, the door to the bathroom and "Shit, Damon!" is all I hear.

I laugh, "Hello." I wink, eyeing her in the tiny rainbow striped towel.

"Ugh." She turns from me and grabs the robe on the back of her door, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, let me see, if I recall correctly, there's someone who's called you that knows a little too much." I smirk.

She twirls around, wrapping her body in her robe and dropping the towel. "And you had to be the one here tonight?" She huffs.

I sped to her side, brushing her wet hair from her neck, "Aw, honey, please don't be that way." I whisper. She smacks me away with her hand and turns toward me. "Elena…"

"Damon, please. This is hard enough as it, don't make it any worse." She looks up at me, her eyes begging.

I hiss at her, and make my way back to her bed, "You are absolutely no fun at all. My brother has defiantly rubbed off on you. Yuck."

"Thank you." She says ignoring my statement. She grabs up her clothes and heads to the bathroom. "You know, I really don't need a body guard." She says through the tiny crack in her door, why she yells is beyond me, I can hear her just from a whisper.

"Stop yelling, I can hear you. And it's for my own gratification. You think I'm only here to protect you? Nope! I wanna know who we're dealing with."

"You're such an ass." She says, not audible for any human ears, it wasn't even really a whisper.

"You like my ass."

"Grrr!!!" She growls, walking out into the room once again. "You're not sleeping there." She points to the bed, where I'm laying still.

"Oh yes I am. Come here." I reach out an arm for her.

She rolls her eyes at me, "Not a chance."

I growl, "Girl, get your little ass over here. I will not do anything to you."

Hesitantly, she walks toward me, she never really accepts my outreached arm, but she does slide down beside me. "Don't try anything, Damon. I will scream."

"No you won't."

"Oh, yes I will." her voice is low and I can tell sleep is coming quicker than she thinks.

"Go to sleep sweetheart. I'll be here when you wake up." I reach over and kiss the top of her hair. Strawberries and vanilla. Not usually my smell of choice, but she smells delicious.

As I look down at this beautiful creature in my arms, I realize that her necklace is not knotted around her neck, its still lying on the dresser from her shower. I could make her do whatever I wanted right now, but for some strange reason, I don't even want to try. I run my finger along the fine line of thick lashes that lay against her cheeks. She doesn't even move. I know she feels safe with me, even if she shouldn't.

I close my eyes for a moment, trying to remember the last time I allowed a woman to lay in my arms. It had been far too long. What is so different about this one? Is it because she is my brothers girlfriend? Is it because I hate him so badly that this is the best way to get back at him? Is it because she looks so much like Katherine? No…none of those things. It really isn't.

I huff, sinking down further into the swallow of her bed. Her hand is tucked gently under her cheek, and the other one, placed lazily against her hip. She's lovely. Beautiful. What the hell is wrong with this picture? She's a fragile human, I'm a strong and devious monster. One touch of my hand and her life would end. The slightest move of my body at this moment would crush her, kill her, take her life away forever. Do I really have the urge to protect her, even if she isn't mine?

I close my eyes, needing and begging for sleep. I need to stop thinking about foolish things. Things that will never happen. She's totally in love with my little brother, I just happened to be what she held on to for one night. What do I do? This isn't me. I'm not a puss who acts like the world is heavier than him. What have I gotten myself into? Why the hell do I even care? Ugh!


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey all, just want to state that Elena is a little different in this chapter, not what you would expect from her, but I wanted her to be a little more seductive than she usually is. And Damon is a little…nicer than usual? Or maybe more human that usual? LOL! So, let me know what you all think!! R&R please!**_

_**I do not own the Vampire Diaries…yada yada! LOL!**_

* * *

Chapter 10

Long brown silky hair, chocolate brown eyes, lips of honey and the taste of strawberries and vanilla…when I realize what's happening, my body jerks to life. "Elena…" I whisper, moving her hair from her face, as she leans over me, her body pressing down against mine.

"Damon…" She whispers back, her eyes barley open, her mouth reaching down, begging to grab mine.

I feel like I'm in a dream, a fantasy even._ What is she thinking? Is she really awake? Aware of what she's doing?_

The feeling of her lips against mine, causes my body to react against hers, as I lift my hips up, pushing her body harder against me. Her moan vibrates through me, and I lift our bodies up, so we're sitting.

I move her hair from her face and grab her chin, forcing her eyes to look into mine. "Elena…"

"Damon, won't you just hush." She leans forward to kiss me again, and I realize that I want this to be so real. I really want her to want me. I'm not sure exactly why, but I want the satisfaction, maybe.

"Wait." I pick her up, laying her body on the bed and walk to her dresser. I grab up the silver necklace and sit back down on the bed. "Here." I say, placing the chain around her neck and clasping it. "I want this to be real. I want to make sure that I'm not compelling you, and I want you to know for sure that I'm not compelling you." Sh_esh, that was a mouthful!_

She smiles, but for only a moment, as watch her face. "Damon, why are you making this more than it is?"

"Huh?"

"It's just sex with us. I'm in love with…" I place my finger over her lips, hearing his name right now, doesn't make me happy.

"I get it. You're just using me." I wink.

She nods slowly, "Isn't that what you've been trying to do with me? All you want is to prove to him that you can have me. Well, here I am, come and get me." She points to herself, leaning back against the bed.

I huff, and I remember so many things all at once. _The first time I met her, how pissed she was at me for the marks on Caroline, the way she looked at me when Vicki died, the way she held me when I found out Katherine wasn't in the tomb, and the way her body pressed against mine the first time we were together_. "I can't." I whisper, knowing she can't hear me. She watches me as I stand up on the side of the bed. I reach down for her, pulling at the tiny shirt that covers her upper body. It's made of silk and it's slick under my fingers. "I've changed my mind." How do I tell her this, without her thinking I really don't want her. God knows I do, but not this way anymore. I think I…I'm not sure what I think. I swallow hard, "I don't want this. I'm not in the mood for using anyone tonight. Go back to sleep." I tell her, sitting on the window seat and looking out the window.

She climbs out of bed and walks toward me, slow and seductively. _Seriously Elena? Not now. Please!_ "Damon…"

With inhuman speed I grab her wrists, "Who are you?" I snap, "Who are you trying to be? Why are you acting like this?" I know the growl that escaped from my lips startled her.

She looks at me for a moment before answering, "Isn't this who you want me to be? Someone seductive and sexy?" Her voice is barely above a whisper.

I shake my head, "No, I like the innocent and sweet Elena that I…" _Fuck! _I stop.

"That you what, Damon?" She asks, never loosing contact with my eyes. _Damn, I wish I would have never put that necklace back on her._

"Nothing Elena. Go on, get back in bed."

She backs away from me slowly and does as I say. I plant myself back on the window seat and stare out the window. The stars are bright and the moon is extremely high. The wind coming in is perfect for the mood I'm in right now. So many feelings, so unsure how to react to them. I can't tell her how I feel. I shouldn't even have feelings like these. _Oh God_. I need to stop thinking so damn much.

_Doesn't she know that being with me is wrong_? I'm so lost in what I should be thinking. Trying to use her only bit me in the ass. It didn't take away the hate I have for Stefan, it only made me want this beautiful woman even more. One would think that I only want her because of the way she looks, the way she is identical to the woman I lost so many years ago, but that isn't so. I want everything about her, even her human flaws. _Oh shit! Wake the hell up Damon! Take what is right in front of you, she's giving it willingly_. _You could take her now and go on being the total ass that you know you are. The total ass she knows you are._

I shake my head and turn to see her sound asleep. I grin, and lean back against the window. Her hair is tossed to the side and her fingers are tucked under her pillow. She's such an angel, the last thing she needs is a devil like me fucking up her world.

I take a deep breath and jump from her window. The only thing for me to do right now, is let all this go, leave it all behind me. Making my little brother miserable was my only intentions and now, hell, I don't even want that. I've never been one to be confused, and this isn't me at all. I get what I want and take the rest.

The woods are cold and dark as I make my way through. I need to find my way, the way that I have lived all these years. _I'm a mother fucking vampire, it's time I start acting like one, again!_

* * *

**_Go on, give me hell...I'm sure this isn't what anyone of you expected, but...it's part of my diabolical plan...LOL!! Ha! Anyhow, let me know what you think, good or bad...thanks so much!! xoxo!! _**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Thanks for the feedback! I love it so very much!**_

_**Alright, for this chapter…Damon might break your heart, but you may hate the writer (me) after you finish reading it…but that's okay with me! Means I'm doing my job! **_

_**Also, it's a bit short, but it's loaded...so, it's like a package...(great things comes in small packages) LOL! Hope you all feel that way too!**_

_**Now, Please, R&R! Loves ya all! Xoxo**_

* * *

Chapter 11

The rain falls gently against my face, and I can feel it. The damn ache in my chest. The one I have ignored for so long. What am I doing? How can I do this? I was there to protect her, and with my own reasons I left. I huff loudly and turn back toward her house.

I don't know what I feel for my brothers girl, or why I even feel anything at all. I swear, it has nothing to do with the fact that she is Katherine's doppelganger. In all reality, I never even see Katherine in her anymore. When I first met Elena, of course I did, I'm sure Stefan did as well. She's nothing like Katherine. She's real and sweet, kind and caring, loving and thoughtful, amazing and pure. Human. She's human. Her body pumps blood through her veins, her heart jumps and skips beats and her cheeks become red with fever at times. She's something I never thought I would know.

I can smell the scent of human blood coming from a man as he jogs by and I growl, trying to ignore it. As thirsty as I might be, I know that if I allow myself to indulge in the sweet nectar that gives me life, I will have to pay for it by not having Elena in my life at all. That's not a life I want to live, honestly.

I'm not sure what's come over me. I haven't had feelings like these in many, many years. I want to protect her and keep her safe, I want to take her and make her mine. My very own.

Then, there is my little brother, Stefan. He's so jealous of us. Not me, but us. The relationship that Elena and I have, burns his chest to the core. I'm not sure why exactly, because I've been the jealous one all these years. I've always wondered why Katherine wanted him, why she chose him. She wanted us both, and I hate him for that. As shitty as it is, I know it's not all his fault. The bitch that Katherine is was the one who made the choice.

I take everything out on him, maybe because it's easy. He's so weak when it comes to me, to us. He sees us as loving brothers, still. He took the only thing good inside of me and destroyed it. That was his fault, I just like holding grudges. He's told me he was sorry, apologized many times, but I haven't the heart to forgive him. Ha, I haven't a beating heart at all.

But, nonetheless, what I feel right now, what I feel for this girl is very real, and it breaks my unbeating heart to hurt her. But it won't be her getting hurt, it will be me. She will never choose me, she will never pick me over him. His love for her is very strong, and hers for him is even stronger.

I can feel the knot in my throat as I make my way closer to her house. I can see the light to her bedroom, and the window still open. I'm sure she's still sleeping and as I near I can hear the soft thud of her heart. I lean against the tree and wait. I want to go in, but I close my eyes and listen to her soft breathing. She consumes me, her entire being. She's sucked me in and it's threatening my whole world. I still don't know what I should do. Do I tell her that I have feelings that run so much deeper than just being tangled in sheets with her? I snicker to myself.

"Damon Salvatore." I hear the voice, but before I turn to see who it is, I can feel the twinge of deep pain in my chest, it's merely inches from my dead heart. It's twisting, turning, going deeper. I can't take the pain, it's so real, it's so harsh and it's the worst I've ever felt. Oh…

I cry out, unaware of who's around me. I can see faces, but they are dark, and there are so many of them. I feel another puncture at my side, and feel the burn of liquid as it seeps inside my body. Vervain. I'm paralyzed, barely able to keep my eyes open. I can literally feel the blood from the stake in my chest pour out. I cringe, as I'm pushed to my knees. I'm teetering back and forth, my body isn't sure how to react. I know I'm crying out, but my hearing is lost. It's different this time, I can actually feel death upon me. I see, I see… darkness…

* * *

**_Alright, what do ya think? Do you hate me? LOL! It's okay if ya do...I hated me too when I was writing, but it's just part of the story! xoxox _**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Ha! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing. It truly means a lot to me!**_

_**So, let me hear what you have to say about this chappy…like it? Hate it? Love it? LOL!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Diaries…but I'd give anything to own Ian for just one day…uh huh!**_

_**Okay…read!**_

* * *

Chapter 12

"You can't seriously think we're going to kill him first?" I can hear the voice of a man, it's strained but I hear it.

Oh, the pain. It's so deep, and real, and horrible! I have never felt such agony in all my life. Even human death isn't this bad.

"Shh, he's waking up." I hear a woman's voice, now, but it seems much further away.

Ouch. The smack of a fist across my face, slams my head back. Defiantly not the hand of a human. My eyes squint to see who is in front of me.

"Well, well, well, Damon fucking Salvatore." His voice is chiming, the sound is worse than wind chimes smacking together, hundreds at a time on someone's front porch and I cringe.

"Who are you?" I say, my voice barely above a whisper, I'm surprised at how my voice sounds. It's weak and pathetic.

They laugh, all of them. It sounds like a dozen or more. Unreal.

"Seriously?" The man laughs harder, "You don't know who we are? You would think one such as yourself wouldn't forget us, even after one hundred and forty five fucking years." His fist slams against my face once again and I bite my lip, trying to keep myself together.

"Foolish, you are." I breathe out, knowing the smack will only get harder.

And, it does. I can feel the vervain starting to wear off, even though I know there is enough in me to last for far too long, who knows, they may have more to inject in me. If only I could have one little break, a moment of ignorance, on their part, these fuckers would be mine. I would destroy them for just messing with my mind, let alone my body. The pain increases and I groan, knowing that the long steel rod he's holding is not meant for holding up this building, but for spearing through my body. I watch as he comes toward me, his hands wrapped around the metal, aiming straight for my heart. Then it happens, the lights go completely out, it's black. Black as pitch.

Even through I can see around me, I can only hear the growl of my little brother. The flash of blur is fuzzy and I realize that he is fighting alone. All these vampires alone. He'll die. He'll get hurt. I try to move, but I can't. I try to blink even, but my eyes are on a one way street to closing for good.

"Damon." Her voice is small, in this huge room, it's tiny, barely audible. What the hell is she doing here?

"Elena? What are you doing here?" I cry, reaching for her in the dark, wishing I could see her face now. Her lovely brown eyes, her long dark hair…

"Saving your ass. Now come on." She says, grabbing my arm, and pulling me to my feet.

I can hear the crashing of things around me and I know that Stefan can't do this all alone. "He needs help, Elena." I say, turning away from her. Her human blood must not appeal to them the way it does to us, or they would come after her and leave Stefan alone.

"No, he's fine. There's only one left." She seems so confident. So very sure that he'll be fine.

I look at her face and she's only concentrating on getting my sorry ass out of this hole. When we reach the top of the stairs, I hear him call for her. "I'll start the fire, just get him as far away as you can."

I look around to see Bonnie behind us. I nod, but she only looks away. I guess the witch wanted a brownie point for helping today. Hmm?

I grin through the pain and as soon as we're away and in the woods, Elena leans me up against a tree. "This has to come out." she says, pulling at the stake still shoved in my chest. I moan.

I tug at it, but am still unable to pull it free, "I can't. I'll have to wait for Stefan." I tell her, begging my eyes to open. "I can't even see you, Elena." I whisper.

She grabs my arm and holds onto me, "Why?"

"My strength is all but completely gone. The vervain is still in my system. I can't heal yet." I slump down, allowing myself to fall to the ground. "It's affecting my entire being." I slur.

She kneels closer to me, "Damon, it'll be okay. Stefan will be here soon." She says, moving the hair from my sweat covered forehead. "He'll know what to do."

My eyes finally open half way and catch hers and I know that I should tell her, tell her how I truly feel, but how do I do that? Her boyfriend is my savior for tonight. I bow my head and wait for Stefan to return.

_Her eyes, her hair. So dark and brown. So kind and silky. So many damned emotions and not a way to turn any of them off. I blink, seeing black, knowing I'm unconscious, but it's all so real even still. I can see her, feel her and even taste the blood from her. It's the most amazing flavor, made only for me. It's honey thick and sugar sweet. I can already taste it on my tongue, I can feel it sliding down my throat… _

I sigh, knowing he has arrived to save me.

"Brother." He says, and I notice I must have passed out for a moment. "Here." He reaches for the stake, pulling once and freeing it from me.

I groan at the pain, and allow myself to lay on my side. The ground is wet and muddy, and I need to relax my body before I can begin to heal. "Thanks." I mutter.

He nods, "It's fine. Are you okay? How much vervain did they use?"

I shrug, "I'm not sure. It was enough to make me black out. I don't even know how long I was out for." I rub my eyes, and feel the need to sit up, even though my body refuses.

"Lay down." Elena tells me, reaching down and putting her hand on my shoulder. "Just rest."

I nod, letting my body relax once again.

"Well, they're dead now." He says, pointing to the fire behind him, "It was the bankers son and his wife."

I look at him for a moment, "Katherine's nephew?"

"Yeah. You remembered."

"Sure. I just didn't see them well enough I don't suppose." I shake my head, knowing that they hated us before they were sealed away in the tomb. "Wow, even after all these years they were still seeking revenge."

Stefan laughs, "Just like a certain someone I know." He points to me.

"Hey, I was not searching for revenge, I just wanted what was rightfully mine." I smirk, then remember the woman standing between us now, how she only looked down and away from me.

"Where's Bonnie?" Stefan asks.

"She went home." Elena answers him, her eyes unreadable.

I can feel the sting in my body as the healing has started. I want to scream every time a muscle is twisted back in place on its own. I blow out a loud and deep breath, sitting up and leaning against the tree. "Okay, I'm over this. I'm going home." I speak, but they both look at me like I'm a freak. Seriously? Ha!

I slowly stand to my feet, and bid them farewell. I stumble through the woods and I can hear the heart beat as it follows behind me. "I'll be fine you two, go on home."

I stop and turn around, she's standing there looking at me, her eyes full of wonder. "It's just me. Stefan is headed home with the car." Her voice is whispering, but calm.

I smile and wait up for her. She didn't want to leave me in the woods alone. How sweet.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Alright, well, since this isn't going to go the way most of you think, I'll only say one thing…TRUST ME! Ha!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Diaries! Wish I did though…ahhh!**_

_**READ………..**_

* * *

Chapter 13

We walk slowly, neither of us talking as we find our way to the boardinghouse. "Thanks Elena." I tell her when I open the door to my house. "You didn't have to walk with me, but I really appreciate it." I smile and feel my body adjusting to the healing. I'm almost brand new. Ah, thank God!

"You're welcome." She winks and reaches out toward me. Her arms wrap around my neck and hugs me. I smile into her hair and hug her back. She is only being kind because she cares about her friend. I am her friend.

"Go find Stefan. I'm sure he's waiting for you." I tell her as I lean back and look at her. Her eyes are widened and I smile. I kiss her hand and turn to leave.

"Wait." It wasn't even a voice a human would hear, it's so low and so soft that if I myself wasn't listening, I wouldn't even hear.

I turn back toward her and watch her face. She smiles shyly and grabs my hand. She places it on her chest and breathes deep. "Feel that?" She asks, and I feel the skipping of her heart, thudding and jerking beneath my hand, I nod. "It only happens when you're close to me."

I look at her with a furrowed brow, "Elena," I begin, "Why?" I groan, knowing that my throat is burning and I'm dying of thirst.

She presses my fingers harder into her chest, "I don't know. But I can feel it only when you're near me. I wish I knew how to make it stop, but I can't."

"Stefan?" I question.

She shrugs, "I don't know. I love him so very much. I don't ever want to hurt him, but Damon, I can't stop thinking about…" She hesitates and looks to the ground.

"Us?" I whisper.

She nods slowly, but never looks up at me. "Please, make it stop." She says, "If I take off my necklace, will you make me forget?" Her words stab me slowly. Her words are deeper and harder than the stake that was driven through my chest earlier.

When she finally looks up at me, she can see the hurt in my eyes. "Sure." I smirk, trying to act like it doesn't bother me. She can't be so blind to my feelings, can she?

"Thanks." She says, reaching around her neck and unclasping the chain.

She looks up at me, and she's vulnerable now. I can make her think, feel, want and desire whatever I choose. But, I can't. I can't make her forget and I can't make her want me. I frown and shake my head, "I'm sorry Elena." I tell her, "I won't take away the only thing that connects you and I. You chose to be with me before, if it was a mistake for you, you'll have to learn to live with it." I turn to leave once again, but her hand is on my arm, I turn back toward her, but this time, I'm angry, frustrated and plain out mean. I growl, my eyes burning fiery red. "Let me go."

Her hand falls from my arm and she's scared, but I don't care. I run at superhuman speed to my room, slam the door and flop down in my bed. Fuck her for thinking I will let her off that easy. She made the choice to be with me before, I will not allow her the satisfaction of never knowing that she was with me, willingly. Screw that. Ugh!

I realize that the last place I want to be is in this damned boardinghouse. I need a break. I need out. I grab the small bag that I have in the corner of the room and instead of going out the front door, I simply jump from my window.

My vampirisms are back and I can run as fast I need too. I make my way once again out into the darkness, searching for the same spot I drank from Trevor and his lady friend. The clearing is easy to find and I lay myself down on the damp grass. The stars are so bright and I can still smell the linger of a days old firewood close by. The rain has left the place empty, and tonight I'll occupy it myself.

I need to let my mind clear, remember where I came from and why I'm where I am now. Stefan has what I crave, yet, instead of her wanting me like I hoped, or thought, I'm left with this ache inside me. She wants me to take away the one thing I wanted to give her. Myself.

I swallow hard, knowing that she's in love with someone else. Someone who has, over the years put me through so much hell. In my opinion, he doesn't deserve her, but who am I to say that really? I can't make that decision for her. Elena will love who ever she chooses without my consent.

Tonight, I could have easily made her love me, but what good would it have done? I want her to love me for real. I want her to want to be with me. Ugh.

I place both my hands behind my head as I watch the stars. The air is so clean and clear here. It's incredible. To be honest, I never really cared about stuff like this, well not since I changed. It's been so many years since I have cared about anything that was heavenly. Hum. I close my eyes and feel the cool breeze caress my face, leaving tiny drops of dew mist on my lashes. I smile, knowing that I can feel so much more than any human. I can smell the scents that some only pretend to notice. Everything around me is so much more intense and I love the feeling of having something touch my face that no human could ever notice at all. It's kind of like a dew covered rose, early in the morning, waiting for the sun to peak out just to be dry once again.

I'm feeling so much at this moment and I wish I didn't. I want to stop caring, but I just can't. My body is craving blood, seduction and her soft fingers to roam over my body, making tiny marks where they lay. I smirk, thinking of how amazing she made me feel. How much I wanted to keep her just that way.

I can hear the movement of someone behind me, but I ignore it. The sound of footsteps get closer and I realize it's one of my kind. Shit. It's Stefan. "Hello, Brother." I say, breathing deep and sitting up.

He sits next to me, "What are you doing out here?"

I shrug, "Hunting."

"Bull."

"No, there isn't any bull…"

"Stop it with the sarcasms, Damon." He barks, standing up and hovering right in front of me.

I grin, "I just needed a break, why? Why are you here?"

"Well, I was hunting. I just happened to notice you over here." He sits back down and looks at me, "Is this really the best place for you to take a break?"

"It's the perfect place. Before your ass showed up, I was alone." I point out, "I was just thinking." I lay back down and look back at the bright sky.

He ponders for a moment before speaking to me, I'm assuming he's trying to check his words a few times before he says something he'll regret. "Are you out here because of Elena?" he ask, getting right to the point.

I roll my eyes. I defiantly do not need this right now.

"It's time for you to go hunt, now." I say, ignoring his question completely. I am not discussing my emotions with Stefan, especially when it's in regards to losing the girl that I want, to him.

Stefan groans, but stands to his feet, "See ya later."

I nod and go back to my thinking. I'm annoyed now by his question. He's almost pissed me off. I don't understand why he's so jealous of me. Doesn't he know that Elena has chosen HIM, that she wants only HIM? I'm the one that's getting the shaft, again. Ugh!

I stand to my feet and look around. There is no life out here to mess with so I stroll through the woods and make my way to the middle of the street. I'm so thirsty I could almost scream. I decide to make my way to the little bar across town. I need to drink away this horrible ache I have.

When I walk inside, the beating of all the hearts around me, is almost more than I can bare, but I find a bar stool and have a seat.

"What's your poison?" The bartender asks.

I laugh,_ you have no idea man_, "Bourbon."

"Alright." He grabs a shot glass and sits it down, ready to fill it with the liquor.

"Leave the bottle." I tell him, he nods and does as I say.

"That won't help ya. Well, not unless you share." I hear the voice of a woman, and I grin before I even look over at her. "I'm Desiree." She says, reaching out her hand to me.

I take it and smile, "Damon." I tell her.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Damon. May I?" She asks, pointing to the shot glass. I push it toward her and she smiles.

Hmm, what an easy way to feed this hunger I have. Make my pain go away. Where the fuck is that damned emotion switch when I need it. I growl out loud.

"So, you from around here?" She asks.

I nod, "Yep. Been here for years."

"I have never seen you before." She plays up her eyes, giving me the 'I'm trying to be sexy' look.

I raise an eyebrow to her, "Well, that's fortunate for you." I wink. I turn toward her, where I'm face to face with her, "You're going to invite me to your place. We're going to have a little night time fun." Compelling used to be so much easier and a lot more fun. Ugh.

She smiles, nods and grabs my arm, "Hey, why don't we go back to my place."

Ha! "Alright. Sounds good." I slide off my bar stool taking the bottle of bourbon with me and follow her out the door.

The drive to her house is much longer than I expect, but when we pull up to a two story white house, with only the front porch light on, I figure I'm safe enough to grab her up and quickly speed inside.

"Oh shit. That was fast." She says. Duh!

"Yeah, well, vampires are usually known for their superhuman speed." I wink.

Her eyes widen, but then her lips turn up in a huge smile, "Vampire?"

I nod, "Been one for over a hundred years."

She jumps and squeals…seriously? "Wow."

"I need some food…"

She stops smiling, realizing what I had just said, "Blood?" She whispers.

"Uh huh." I can feel my canines contract and she leans against the counter, "You're not protesting?" I question.

"Hell no, why would I?"

"I could kill you." I tell her, honestly.

"But you won't." She leans her neck to the side, "Here."

I walk toward her and strike, allowing my teeth to sink into her flesh, filling my body with her crimson blood. Ah! The taste is so fresh and good. I don't care who finds out and I don't even give a shit if Elena hates me for this. I feel the girl fading in my arms, and I stop, and lift her up to look at her.

"How do you know all this stuff about Vampires?" I question.

"I've had a vampire for a boyfriend before. Well, not really a boyfriend, but we shared things." She winks.

"Lovers?"

"Blood lovers…kinda." She giggles.

"Who was it?" I ask, very interested to know.

"Why would you care?" She asks, moving away and sitting on the chair next to me.

I sit beside her and smile, "Just wondering."

She laughs, "It's been a while. But, his name was Stefan."

I gulp, taking in air I'm not sure I need. "Stefan, huh?" I ask, making sure I heard her correctly.

She nods, "Yes, Stefan Salvatore." She nearly swoons in front of me, I nearly fall to the floor. "He was so amazing."

I gag to myself, but smile. "Thank you for letting me…" I point to her neck, "Do you want to remember this?"

She nods, "You're welcome and yes, please, I wouldn't let Stefan compel me to forget either."

"I compelled you to bring me here tonight." I tell her.

"No you didn't." She holds up her arm, "Vervain." She winks, toying with the little bracelet that matches Elena's necklace.

Oh my God! "Alright then." I find myself outside of her house, unsure of what the fuck is going on. I'm totally and utterly LOST! What the fuck just happened?

I'm amazed by what I've just learned, but I almost don't believe it. I grin, making my way back home. I have a little brother to confront.

* * *

_**Okay, what do you all think? Please let me know, good or bad! Thanks all! Xoxo**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**I'm glad I could shock ya all, and I do love the reviews so very much! Xoxo!**_

_**Anyhow, he's ya another chappy…it's not too long, but it's got a bit of a point…Let me know what ya'll think!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the vampire diaries…yadda yadda!**_

_**Read on…**_

* * *

Chapter 14

When I walk into the boarding house, I can hear Elena and Stefan talking, but I ignore them and head for the living room. I suck down a few more drinks before I take a deep breath and strut up the stairs to my little brothers room.

When I get to his door, I see Elena sitting on his bed and he's lounging in the chair behind his desk. I smile, knowing I have a question to ask that might just change Elena's feelings for him altogether.

"Well hello." I say, making my way inside his room, and slumping on the bed next to 'our' girlfriend. Ha!

"Damon." She says, sounding annoyed.

"What's up?" Stefan asks, but does he really want to know?

"Ah, nothing really. Just went for a little walk. How was your hunting?" I snort.

He looks at me wearily, "Fine."

We sit for a few moments in silence before Elena stands up, "I guess I better go. Jenna is probably waiting up for me." She walks over to Stefan and kisses him, before heading for the door. Gag!

"Where's mine?" I say, puckering up and closing my eyes.

She groans and continues down the hall.

"What do you want, Damon?" Stefan asks, this time annoyed with me.

"Oh, nothing really." I stand, "I did met this girl tonight."

"No wonder you're in such a good mood." He rolls his eyes.

I laugh, "Yeah, that's it. Her name was Desiree."

When I say her name, his eyes light up and he looks away from me, "That's good for you."

"Yeah, well she knew all about our kind." I toy with his belongings on his desk. "She knew all about the blood exchange and how we have inhuman speed…"

"Are you getting at something?" He stands up and looks at me, before stepping toward the window.

"Yep." I walk behind him and rub his shoulder, "So, little brother, do you know anyone named Desiree?"

He breaths deep and shrugs my hand away, "No."

"Oh, really? That's not what she tells…" Before I can finish, my body is slammed against the bedroom wall. Seriously? I can't take anymore beating today. Shit!

"You listen to me, Damon. It was a long time ago. Leave it alone." He growls, placing his hand around my neck, exposing his teeth to me, "Do you understand?"

I push him away, slamming his body against the bed, and hover over him, holding his arms in place and crushing his body with mine, "Oh no, little brother, you listen to me, I don't care if it was a long time ago or not, I will not let you lie to Elena anymore. If it's human blood you've been drinking and not animal blood, she will know." I press my knee into his chest and hiss at him, "You're too much of a pussy to tell her the truth, aren't you? I mean shit Stefan, you made me promise to be the good one when all along you've been sucking fresh blood outta the necks of pretty girls." I stand up straight allowing him to move.

"Damon, you know nothing."

"Enlighten me then." I say, sitting on his desk, waiting for him to speak.

"I can't help myself." He says, his voice low as he looks down to the floor. "You know what it does to you." He mumbles under his breath.

"Is that so?" I roll my eyes this time, "Stefan, stop lying. Just tell her the truth. She thinks you're perfect. That you're some kind of God, when in truth you're no better than I am."

"I'm nothing like you. I don't kill them."

"Bull shit, I wonder how many you have killed though." I snort, walking to the door. "If you don't tell her, I will."

He slams his fist into the wall as I make my way down the hall and into my own room. He will not win this one, I will make sure of that. He will tell her about his lying, about his drinking human blood. She thinks he's more than a vampire, she thinks he's almost human, when he's not even close. He's no closer to being human than I am.

The fact that he's drinking human blood doesn't bother me one bit, because it's what we are, what we're suppose to do, but I know how much Elena hates liars. I will make sure she knows the truth. The human blood thing is one of the reasons she has so many issues with me. Who does Stefan think he is? I mean, really? Does he think he's gonna have his girl and human blood too? I don't fucking think so!

I listen as he pisses around, bitching and moaning about me and about my finding out. Ha! I decide I'm going to follow him if he goes out later, even tomorrow. I will be there. I want to see where he goes, where he really hunts, cause he surely ain't eating no varmints. Ugh!

I'm half wanting to call Elena right now, but I figure I better make sure his excuse can't discount my story of him. I need to make sure that human blood is still what he's feeding on. Hmm? Wouldn't she just shit if she saw it happen? Wow! Okay, seriously, I do not want to hurt her, but I do want to show her who she's dating. I guess hurting her would make us even, but for some odd reason I don't see it that way. Fuck, I hate feelings! Blah!

Damn, Stefan sure is being loud tonight. I make my way back down the hall to his room and watch as he pounces out the window. Ah, perfect timing. I follow behind him, but far enough away that he can't hear me coming. I will find out where he's going at night and who he's been playing with. Maybe it's more than one…wow, maybe he's got a whole line of ladies waiting for him. A bite from one, a suck from another. Makes me hungry just thinking about it. Mmm.

* * *

_**What do you think Damon will find? Do you think Stefan is dumb enough to find some human blood right now? Hmm...who knows! Leave comments! xoxo! **_


End file.
